The Epic TRated One: Sparks May Fly
by EdwardsTrueLove1901
Summary: Bella is left with some of her fellow firemen for Christmas Break. She has always had a thing for fellow fireman, Edward. But the real question is, will sparks fly? For Daddy's Little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620's epic one shot contest.


**The Epic T Rated One-Shot Contest  
**Hosted by Daddy's Little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620.

The rules are as followed:  
1. No lemons.  
2. It must be rated T.  
has to have a line (not an actual character) about a cannibal.  
4. It has to have a line (not an actual character) about a fireman.  
1. No lemons.  
5. Cannon pairings.  
6. It has to be a **one-shot**, you're allowed to continue it when the contest is over with.

7. Must copy and paste this to the beginning of every story you enter (you're allowed up to two entries, collaborations are accepted).  
1. **No lemons.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_

**Summary:** Bella and Edward are left together over Christmas break at their firehouse. Will sparks fly?

The firehouse was empty. It was Christmas break for everybody but me. Renee and Charlie had passed away and since I had no siblings, I was stuck on holiday patrol.

I was sad that I wouldn't be with anyone except the other guys left here, but I got over it quickly. I wasn't the brooding kind. Emmett and Jasper went with their girlfriends Alice and Rosalie to meet their families. I was happy for them, but I wished I was them.

Instead I was stuck with Ben, Mike, and Edward. Ben was nice, Mike was dating my old friend Jessica but had a tendency to flirt with me, and that pissed me off. Edward, was, well, amazing. He was a great piano player, and the best looking guy in town. But he didn't really date.

I really did like him, every time we were on call together, my heart fluttered. He was a god and to put it bluntly and not beat around the bush, I wasn't.

I walked into the lounge room of the firehouse, where the guys were watching the Bears game. They were winning for once. Edward looked up at me, his emerald green eyes felt like they were burning into my soul. I looked away first.

"I am going to let Cannibal out of his cage." Mike said getting up off the couch. Cannibal was the Dalmatian and firehouse dog. He was huge and really liked me.

"Okay," the rest of us muttered together. I stood near the middle of the room, not close to anyone in particular. All of the sudden I heard a couple curse words and the sound of metal smashing.

"Bella! Watch out!" I heard Mike shout. All of a sudden, giant Cannibal accelerated towards me unusually fast. I was pretty strong, but Cannibal was stronger. I tried to move but it was useless, when Cannibal gets something in his mind, he'll do it.

"Ugh," I whimpered on impact, before two arms held me up.

"Thank you," I said as I turned to Edward. My heart started beating louder and faster, I am sure everyone could her it. My blush also gave me away.

"Your welcome, I know that Cannibal really likes you." Edward said staring at me while chuckling musically. His chuckle always brought me into a dreamland; it was so peaceful and careless.

"Yo, sorry about that Bella." Mike said coming back into the room with a bloody cut on his arm. That pushed me past the limit. I passed out.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I heard Edward ask. I wasn't sure how long I was out, but as my vision un-blurred, I could see the sun setting.

"Yeah. I can still hear." I joked, causing the guys to break out into laughter.

"Well, she's still alive. I am going to eat some of the pizza the chief ordered." Ben said before walking out with Mike close behind.

I stayed where I was on the couch with Edward close by.

"Thanks again," I whispered.

"Let's just say, I like catching you." Edward said quietly. I didn't know what he was trying to say. Did that mean he liked me? Or was he just saying he liked being a hero?

I didn't want to over analyze. So I tried to respond calmly, but my body was flustered.

"I like when you catch me too." I whispered back. I felt like I was back in third grade when you confessed to a boy you like him. His crooked smile made my heart beat even faster than before.

"You want to know what I really like." Edward asked me but it came out more as a statement.

"What?" I said.

"Well, I like this girl who is good at getting knocked down, she has the deepest brown eyes, and the most beautiful blush." Edward said while looking straight at me.

I felt a hot crimson blush cover my face, but Edwards eyes put me in such a trance, I couldn't look away.

Edward grabbed my hand gentely and brought it near my face. His lips skimmed the skin of my knuckles. His lips were soft like silk and warm, just liked I had imagined.

He put my hand back down, but his gaze never left mine.

"Come on, we should eat before Mike and Ben eat all the pizza." Edward said before helping me up.

All through dinner, Edward and I kept glancing at each other. His eyes were almost smoldering rather than the liquid looking emerald they usually were.

After dinner, Mike and Ben went upstairs to take a nap. Food always made them tired. I was about to walk downstairs when someone grabbed me and pulled me into the work out room.

I was about to yell at whoever it was before I saw an angel. I mean Edward.

"Jeez, you scared me. I almost used the self defence moves chief made me learn." I whisper shouted at Edward.

He just chuckled before going towards my lips. I closed my eyes and prepare for a kiss.

And what a kiss it was. It was mind blowing. His lips caressed mine sweetly while we explored each others mouths. When we broke apart, we were both gasping for air.

Edwards face was covered with a shit-eating grin, and I am pretty sure mine looked the same.

"Bella, I have known you for about three years, and I have wanted to do that ever since." Edward admitted.

"Me too." I responded, not knowing what else to say. I wish I could have said something more charismatic, but I wasn't that talented.

Edward looked away for a moment, probably thinking about what to say. It was about a minute or two in comfortable silence before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Bella, I don't want to rush it, but I am going to tell the truth. You don't have to feel the same way," Edward started hesitantly.

I waited for him to continue, and he did.

"Bella, I love you.' He said looking deeply into my eyes. I was now able to realize the extra sparkle in his eyes. This feeling that was always hiding behind the predominant feeling he showed.

It took me only a second before I answered.

"I love you too, Edward." I said breathlessly. I said it and meant it. I wasn't going to take it back, ever.

Not even two seconds after I had my epiphany, Edward picked me up by the waist and passionately pressed his lips against mine again.

By eight o'clock, we were worn out, but not ready to split up. We did anyway because we thought Ben and Mike might get suspicious.

I walked into my assigned bed in a trance, filled with thoughts of Edward kissing me.

I walked into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas before heading into my bed.

As I slipped into unconsciousness, I was reminded that I was no longer just a woman. I was now a woman in love with a god like man.

I drifted off to sleep with more thoughts of Edward and what our future might be like together. I could feel myself smile in my sleep.


End file.
